Tú eres mi verdadero amor
by Haruhi-nya
Summary: Sakuma ama en secreto a Kazemaru, el cual ama a Endou, pero este ultimo destroza los sentimientos del peliazul al contarle que esta saliendo con Natzumi, lo cual escucha Sakuma y se encarga de consolar a su amado¿se le declarara?¿que ara el  peliazul?


**Haruhi: Hola~~maple~~!**  
><strong>Inner: este es nuestro primer fic yaoi entre dos personajes de esta serie, ojala y les guste!<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: La historia trata días despues de la F.F.I<strong>  
><strong>Inner: realmente esperamos que les guste w<strong>

**Disclaimers: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen si no que a Level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong> Pov. Sakuma.-<strong>

Caminaba sin tener un lugar en especifico donde ir, sintiendo los pétalos de cerezos chocar con mi rostro , era una sensación agradable y reconfortable pero a pesar de eso algo me inquietaba... era el echo de que en unas semanas mas volvería al Instituto Imperial ya que la F.F.I ya termino... dejaría esta secundaria en la pase tantos momentos felices, claro que aún puedo venir de vez en cuando a visitar a mis amigos... pero sobre todo lo que realmente me desanimaba... era que dejaría al chico que robo mi corazón...

Miro el cielo sintiendo una presión en mi pecho, solo recordar que mi amado no me corresponde y ama al capitán me hace mal. Sin embargo, si es feliz también lo seré.  
>Realmente no se como sucedió, cuando ya me había dado cuenta ya no podía hacer nada en contra de este sentimiento.<p>

- Te amo tanto... - suspiro y vuelvo a fijar mi vista al frente sorprendiéndome. Bajo un árbol de Sakura te encuentras tú, veo que Endou se acerca a ti y tu sierras una libreta la cual apresas contra tu pecho, me acerco escondiéndome entre los árboles hasta quedar tras el árbol en el que te encuentras para poder escuchar su conversación...

Natsumi llega de repente y Endou la abraza, mis ojos se abren sin poder creer aquello, miro tu rostro y noto tu desconcierto, ¡NO PUEDE SER SIERTO! el capitán y ella son novios?, tus ojos se cristalizan pero ellos no lo notan, por mas que aparentas estar bien y feliz por ello puedo darme cuenta que luchas por no llorar , sufres al ver a tu amado con alguien que no seas tu y yo sufro al verte sufrir por él... ellos se alejan muy felices y cuando tu estas por irte te detengo sosteniendo tu brazo.

- Sakuma... - pronuncias apenas mi nombre y antes de que pudieras decir algo mas te llevo a mi casa.

**Fin Pov. Sakuma.-**

* * *

><p>Un chico de cabellos plateados seguido de uno de cabellos azules llegan corriendo hasta una casa, el primero sierra suavemente la puerta viendo al otro preocupado.<p>

- Kaze... - se acerca con suavidad - escuche todo... puedes confiar en mi - le sonríe compasivamente

- Saku... - de sus ojos gruesas lagrimas se deslizan por sus pálidas mejillas - SAKUMA!

El peliazul se abalanza sobre el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente cayendo junto al otro al suelo recargado en la pared. El de parche rodea el cuello de su amado tratando que con eso comprendiera que el estaba ahí y no lo dejaría, con ese abrazo quería entregarle todo su cariño para que con eso pudiera sanar el dolor de su corazón.

- n-no es j-justo... - hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro - l-le había es-escrito una carta... diciéndole... que l-le quería... y é-él...

- tranquilo... – dandole suaves caricias en su espalda - duele... lo se...

- n-no lo sabes... - niega aún en llanto - t-tanto do-dolor tanto sufrimiento... - es callado por las tristes palabras del otro

- tanto que sientes tu alma ser desgarrada cruelmente, tanto dolor que hace añicos tu corazón y la esperanza de ser amado por quien deseas... al saber que el chico que amas con todo tu corazón es feliz con alguien mas sin siquiera darse cuenta de tus sentimientos por el... - su voz se quiebra - lo se muy bien Kazemaru... se por lo que estas pasando

El peliazul se separa lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, al escuchar aquellas palabras su llanto ceso de inmediato, ¿como nunca se dio cuenta que su uno de sus mejores amigos sufría también?

- ¿quien...?

- ¿eh? - le ve confuso

- ¿ quien es? - el otro se tensa - ¿ a quien amas?

- no puedo decirte... - desvía su rostro

- por que? tu sabes quien me gusta por que no puedo saber a quien a ti te gusta? - lo zarandea

- ... – no sabia si decirle o no la verdad, no quería parecer aprovechado en declarársele sabiendo que su amado estaba sentimentalmente destrozado

- Sakuma! por que no me puedes decir? - Viéndole dolido - no confías en mi?

- Kaze... - le ve indeciso y asustando - si confío en ti pero...

- pero?

- yo... - toma entre sus manos el rostro del peliazul decidido - Kazemaru tu eres quien me gusta... - el peliazul abre sorprendido sus orbes

- Saku... - sus mejillas se sonrojan - yo... tu nunca ...jamás creí...

- lo se... siempre supe de tus sentimientos por el... por eso nunca hice nada para que te dieses cuenta... te amaba en silencio y así me conformaba...

- gracias.. - abrazándolo fuertemente

- e-eh? p-pero por que? - sonrojado

- por quererme... - besándole su mejilla

- kaze...

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Sakuma.-<strong>

El tiempo paso, ya había regresado a mi Instituto y aún así mi relación con Kazemaru se estrecho mas de lo que hubiera imaginado. A pesar de que mi amado peliazul había sido rechazado por el capitán, el parecía haberse recuperado de la noche a la mañana, no mostraba ninguna muestra de tristeza ni dolor, al contrario, era como si el jamás hubiera estado enamora de el.

Nos veíamos a menudo, siempre andábamos juntos, se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y hasta solía tomarme de la mano cuando caminábamos en la calle, lo cual siempre me hacia sonrojar. Hasta que un día me sito para que nos viéramos en la torre Inazuma…

**Fin Pov. Sakuma.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov. Kazemaru.-<strong>

Me sentía amado y feliz a su lado, a pesar de ser rechazado por Endou, el dolor que sentía desapareció en el momento en que Sakuma dijo que me quería, fue como la medicina milagrosa para curar mi corazón. .

Desde aquel día nos volvimos mas unidos… me gustaba su compañía y poder abrazarlo, sentir el contacto de su suave piel con la mía al tomar su mano, ahora me di cuenta que jamás ame realmente a Endou, solo era una obsesión y que a quien realmente amo siempre estuvo junto a mi ¿ como nunca me di cuenta?, debi de estar completamente segado por ese "amor" como era que yo le llame en aquel momento. Es por eso que hoy me decidí a decírselo de una vez por todas.

**Fin Pov. Kazemaru.-**

* * *

><p>Frente a la torre de metal un chico de largos cabellos plateados se encontraba disfrutando de la vista mientras la suave ráfaga de viento mecía sus cabellos. Cerca de él, un peliazul se acercaba tranquilamente y que al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reprimir una sonrisa.<p>

- llegaste temprano – parándose frente al del parche

- quería verte – dándole una bella sonrisa - ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Sakuma… - colocando una mano en la mejilla del otro – tu sanaste la herida por la cual creí morir alguna vez … solo bastaron tus palabras y tu sinceridad para darme cuenta que no estaba enamorado, estaba equivocado , nunca ame Endou realmente….

- ¿Qué me intentas decir? – sonrojado viéndole confundido

- quiero decir… que el tiempo que paso me di cuenta que me enamore de alguien mas… y ese alguien… - acercando su rostro lentamente al del otro hasta rosas sus labios – ese alguien eres tu Sakuma… te amo

El peliazul le besa con dulzura dejando al otro sorprendido, que luego de unos segundos empieza a corresponder al beso. Haci entre beso y beso, se fueron demostrando cuanto se querían, hasta que el apreciado aire les fue necesario.

- Te amo Kazemaru… - viéndole con cariño

- También te amo… Sakuma

Ambos se toman de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras se marchaban en dirección a la casa del peliazul, en la cual, se unirán en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, amándose desenfrenadamente, con locura y pasión, hasta, seguramente, el resto de sus vidas….

**Fin…**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi: que tal les pareció~~maple~~?<strong>  
><strong>Inner: nos esforzamos mucho al escribir las ideas, ya que imaginabamos tantas cosas que al momento de escribir quedabamos en blanco xD<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: estuve pensando en un Extra en el que podria aparecer algo de lemon ...<strong>  
><strong>Inner: pero eso si ustedes lo quieren ^^<strong>  
><strong>Haruhi: por eso, espero recibir reviews diciendo si les gustaria~~maple~~<strong>  
><strong>Inner: esperamos su opinion, hasta pronto!<strong>

**Bye~~maple~~!**


End file.
